Give Time The Chance
by lostsolitary
Summary: This is about Castiel Novak, and Dean Whinchester. Both from supernatural. Castiel has lost everything, and now he depends on the unlikely hood of a step brother.


" This is it.. I think?" A light tremble came from my hand as I took a flat, crippled paper out of my trench coat pocket.

My blue eyes starred around, seeing a couple around the corner making out, also a tall black man leaning against a brick wall which connected apartments for miles. New York was a big place, and it just happened to be the place my step brother lived.

The sounds of cars beeping, people yelling, sirens going off, it was all too much to take in at one time, so I stood at the corner of 16th Helmsley Park Lane, and closed my eyes tight. I clenched my fists into my white v-neck t-shirt, and breathed in an out through my noise.

My noise crinkled from the smell of sulfur, garbage, and is that the smell of blood? I shook my head furiously, forgetting all my thoughts for a few moments. If I was going to live with this man I barely knew, I would have to face this obstacle first.

' I miss the countryside' I sighed, lifting my head, looking straight ahead. Apartment 7P was across the street. I tucked the paper back in my pocket and headed straight for the double oak doors.

I swallowed hard, realizing that for the moment my carrier bag felt like a 100 pounds more, and more currently I was getting light headed from holding my breath.

The door swung open fairly wide, showing a green eyed, 5 o'clock shadow, and dark dirty blond haired man. He yawned, showing that he hadn't showered in what seemed days.

His eyebrow quirked in a look of confusion, and slightly unlocked the chain from the door, allowing light to shine on the dark apartment.

" Hmph, never thought a kid was coming when I called that hooker. I guess she bailed and sent you, so how much cash do you want to get off of my front porch?" His face showed nothing, nada, zip. Not even an inch of curiosity or recollection of who I was.

My eyebrows furrowed in aggravation. " This is hardly a front porch... and a hooker." I huffed quietly. I looked back up at the man, who in back tilted his head.

" Boy look," His lip twitched into a sly smile, " If you really want to stay, I am gonna be asking for favors.. a lot." He skimmed his green eyes down my body, and shivers were sent through me.

' Breath Castiel, it's only for 2 years that you have to live with this pervert.' I took a white envelope from my other pocket and gave it to him

His eyes went wide for a second, and soon his hand swiftly took it from me. The green eyes squinted at the paper from the envelope, and I swore I saw a wave of sadness, but it was quickly replaced with tearing the envelope.

The pieces flew out the door as the wind carried them. I gasped at the act that he committed.

" Sorry kid, your not my problem. " The door was being closed, and I had to react fast. I slammed my hand hard against the door, stopping it's movement for a few seconds.

" Wait!" I exclaimed, " Please your the only family I have left! " Sweat dripped down my face. I felt tears sting at my eyes, as the older guy huffed, and opened the door slightly.

" Geez, why am I doing this, " The man's rough hand came and rubbed the back of his slightly tan neck. Groaning out, he peeked at me, and said, " Let me just tell you right now, this ' becoming a family after his death ' idea that my father had, is stupid. We aren't family, got it?"

My heart crushed at the sound of this guy's voice. Although I could have walked away and went back into the foster care system, I shook my head in agreement with him.

" Okay. Good. Now, " he moved aside, making it possible for me now to come in, " this is my house, so I have rules. Plus this, " He paused, pointing a finger at me, " needs to not become a burden."

At that moment, I took my first step into the house that would change me forever. The surprise to me was that it was very spacious. Sure it looked smaller outside, but in here, it was large.

A calloused hand stretched out, startling me from my gaze. A small light hearted chuckle came from the blond haired guy. I stretched my hand out, grabbing his. The warmth from his body radiated off into my hand, making me feel slightly nervous.

" So.. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. The eldest son of my family. Obviously you knew that because my dad recommended you come to me on his will. "

I let go of his hand, letting my arm fall to my side " I.. I'm Castiel Novak." My gruff deep voice for my age was startling to him.

" Alright Cas, how old are you anyway?"

" I am sixteen."

" Is that so. When did my dad and your mom die exactly?"

Anger surged through me. This ' Dean' hadn't even known the date they died! And he didn't seem to care either!

At my silence, he spoke up, " Whatever, You don't have to tell me."

He led me through the corridor showing me where I would eat, poop, and watch TV.

" Okay. That's the tour, and if you need me I will be watching TV and drinking a beer." Dean turned away, heading down the corridor.

I stood in the hallway, still wondering where my room was, and decided to pick a random room. My hand turned the silver door knob and automatically saw posters on the white walls of the rooms that read, ' AC/DC', ' Boston', and other bands I have never heard of.

A door connected to a bathroom on the far left of the room. A normal dresser, normal mirror, and a normal king sized bed. Before stepping in, I took off my shoes to make sure I didn't ruin the white carpet.

A clock sat by the night stand stating ' 7:30 p.m.' I rolled my eyes, exhaustion finally taking over my aching body. I fell heavily on the navy blue cotton sheets of the bed. My mind was still dazed on past memories that I had wanted to forget. I dropped the shoes on the floor, and rolled on my back, taking in today's events.

I slowly closed my eyelids, picturing me back home in that field of wild flowers. Miles and miles of freedom, The sun peeking over the top of the mountains, and the sweet smell of lilac flowers mixed with honey. The cabin just a few yards ahead of me, and my mother standing right there in my reach.

" Mom, you're alive, I knew it. I told them, all of them that you weren't gone! " My voice cracked, while tears were falling from my cheeks. The smile I held made my mother smile. She spoke no words, only raised her hand to meet mine.

As I touched her fingers, a shadow darkened the skies. My mother gone, and the ground shaking. Then I was gone. My eyes were wide open in fear. My hands were clutched to something, no... someone.

I sucked in my breath, not knowing what to do until a hand cupped my face, that's when I yelled for the only thing I knew at that moment, " DEAN! Help Me!" I struggled as the strong arms enveloped around me, hugging are bodies closer.

" Shhh Cas, it's me, Dean. " The coarse voice came from my attacker. He pulled away, and clicked something. A gun? I closed my eyes to be greeted with a lamp light.

' Oh, not a gun. Lamp light, right..' I creaked my eyes open slowly. Seeing, Dean leaning forward, having twisted emotions all over his face. Confusion? Anger? Sadness? I couldn't tell. The digital clock now stated, ' 1: 17 a.m.'

He lifted his hand softly to my face, wiping a tear away from my face. I jerked back at his sudden action and kindness. I put both of my hands to my face feeling the tear stains down my cheek drying.

Dean looked away, probably waiting for me to speak. " What happened?" My voice choked up from crying.

" What happened was I found you in MY room, and then I shook your shoulders to get you to awake, but instead I got you grabbing my shoulder and screaming. You scared the livin shit out of me Cas. Tears started rolling down your eyes, so I.." He paused , his face turning a pink-ish color, " I hugged you, and spoke some words. That's it. You stopped thrashing and woke up. "

My face was flushed out of embarrassment and something else. I couldn't figure it out, but every time Dean breathed out, I felt his warm breath cross the bare skin on my neck, and it made me blush.

I stuttered my next question out, " W-why did y-you hug me?"

" Heh, see I have a little brother named Sam, and when he was younger I did that to him when he had nightmares so I guess it was just a maternal instinct. " Dean was quickly realizing how weird it sounded, so he loosened his grip on Castiel's shoulder and stood up.

The immediate touch that left, burdened me for a moment. I wanted to tug him back in a hug but how awkward would that be. So I left the empty feeling for later.

" No, it makes sense. Thank you." I whispered as I got up, and went for the door. I could feel Dean's green eyes burning into my back. I stopped at the door opening looking back, to see Dean already sitting on the bed. " I just wished to know, where is my bedroom located?"

A grin threaded itself onto Dean's features, and he pointed to the bathroom door, " You see that bathroom, it connects my room to, well your room now. "

" Ahh, I understand. Good night then. " I left, feeling dumbfounded and astonished at how Dean actually cared a little.

Dean stood up and closed the door behind Cas, and started to slid down the door. ' Not now. ' He thought ' Why me dad. You already know how I feel about this.' Dean stared around the room, feeling a bit uncertain. He got back up, and traveled to the bed, while stripping off his t-shirt and jacket. Leaving the pants on just cause he was to lazy to get them off.

The dim light shadowed his lightly tanned muscular figure. His scars showed on his ribs from fights or gangs who had messed with him. Once his head hit the pillow, he turned off the light and exclaimed with a calm whispered voice, " This is gonna be a hell of a ride."

A slight breeze came through my window, waking me from my warm slumber. I blinked to adjust my eyes to the light that the curtains were letting in. Memories from last night's fiasco throbbed in my head, causing immediate nausea. I rubbed my palm into my face, dreading to get out of bed.

A crispy smell wafted itself into the air, causing me to inhale the smell. 'Pancakes' I thought immediately. I got dressed and headed straight for the kitchen to find chocolate chip pancakes sitting on a large white plate, and a note. It said, " This will be the only time I will cook anything, so appreciate it. Also call this number if you need me. I went to work. Be back in a couple of hours."

' So I'm the free butler to this guy now, ass butt' I rolled my eyes. I scanned through the wooden cabinets for a plate and fork. Once I had what I was looking for, I sat on the brown leather sofa. The television was already on a show, which I changed as fast as I got the remote. Its was way to early to watch " Sexy Asians" on a Monday morning.

' Man this guy is a perv. But at least I know he is as straight as a nail. And to believe he actually cooked for me the first time in 4 weeks I've been here.' I nodded in silence. As I took my first bite of those pancakes, I could've swore I had grown wings from this chocolaty goodness. Drool went on the side of my mouth, as a I soon bulged each individual pancake in my mouth. The plate was left with only a few crumbs and syrup.

I turned the TV off, and stood to go to the one thing that caught my eye in this apartment. A book case. Rare is what I thought, especially for a man like Dean. I touched the soft cover of one, and wiped the dust off of it, seeing a title in silver print. " Supernatural, huh?" A knock from the doors made me drop the book, scattering pages and dust.

Panic was welling in me. He didn't tell me what to do if someone knocked. ' Okay Castiel, just answer the door,' Even if I told myself it was safe, my mind kept repeating, ' serial killer' in my head.

A few more hard bangs to the door, and then came a fierce voice. Not male, definitely female.

I looked through the peep hole to see, and what I got back was wild eyes starring back. A red haired, tall, and very loud women. I gently twisted the door knob, and what greeted by, " Damn it Dean! I told you not to be an ass to her! " Her fists came through the air.

My eyes were wide as she came towards me, grabbing the blue tie I had around my neck. I couldn't breath, I just prayed she wouldn't beat the living crap out of me. ' I told you it was a mistake to answer the door,' I told myself.

The fire dimmed in her eyes, she quickly re-thought everything she just did. I was lowered back to my feet, and bizarrely greeted with a pat on a shoulder. A smile crept to her face, and she said slyly, " Who are you cutie? "

Her attitude completely changed. Talk about bipolar. My face still disfigured from confusion, I answered quietly, " I'm Castiel. Dean's step brother. And not to be rude or anything, but who are you?!"

" Step brother? Well Hey! Nice to meet you. My name is Anna. I am your freaking brother's best friend and mother." She spouted, still holding onto my shoulder. Then came a frozen stare from Anna.

I turned to see what she was looking at. I saw nothing but the vibe of amazement coming off of this girl. " This house is spotless. Did you do this?"

" Yes. Why?" And then it hit me. To be more clearly, she stampeded me with a hug. Squeezing the breath right out of my body. Her smile and laughter echoed.

" I never thought the day would come where Dean Winchester had a clean house. You must have been sent from Heaven by God to protect this guy and his health."

At the slight comment, I giggled. " Thanks, I guess. "

" No, thank you! Your sooo cute too! How long have you been here exactly?"

" About 4 weeks. "

" 4 weeks! And Dean didn't even bother to tell me! Son of a ..." The door clicked open once again, and the shocked man stood in the doorway holding a bag of groceries.

Dean stood frozen. The sight of me Anna brought so many questions to his head, he just was speechless. " Why are you here? "

Me and Anna glanced to each other. " I'm here because you broke off with that nice blond girl that you met through me. All of a sudden you say your not interested, are you ill or just an idiot." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

" Umm not interrupt your lover's quarrel.." I squeezed my body besides Anna, and walked up to Dean, taking the bag in my own arms.

" Were not LOVERS!" Dean grumbled through his clenched jaw. He looked me right in the eyes, daring me to continue the sentence.

" Alright, well I need to put these away, so the freezer foods don't spoil." I walked away calmly.

Anna saw Dean, the famous uncontrollable man, tamed in just a few brief seconds. It was a miracle, and it was exactly what Anna would use against Dean in the future.

Glee filled Anna, and her cheeriness caught Dean's 'attention and also his ' don't you fucking dare ,' face.

Anna furrowed her brow, looking so innocently. " Cas" She yelled into the kitchen, no reply.

" Castiel, join us!" Still no reply.

Confusion struck both Dean and Anna. Then a yelp came from the kitchen. All it took was just Castiel yelling, and Dean ran, adrenaline pumping, and heart racing. His eyes peered in the kitchen to see me on the floor, holding my hand under cold water in the sink.

" I-I'm sorry Dean, I.. I didn't mean to cause a ruckus." Dean stood starring at me, and quickly glanced at a chopping board and a knife on the floor. " It's not that bad, I just cut my palm a little." My hand was soon yanked away from the sink, and lifted to Dean's lips.

Anna ran in to see me paralyzed, full blush that was creeping into my ears. Every inch of red covered my face, and my blue eyes stretched wide. At the same time, Dean opened his eyes, looking at me with green emerald eyes.

What those eyes held was protection and home. I found myself drawn to them, so much so that I leaned in closer. This moment was me and Dean's. We were the only people here, in this life.

Dean soon moved slowly back, confusion sketched into his face. ' What did I almost do? Those eyes and his.. No!' Dean slapped himself mentally.

" So boys, when are you going to break up the bro-mance" A darker voice vibrated through the walls. It literally scared the shit out of Anna.

" Well I'll be, Mikael, Balthazar. Haven't seen you guys in forever!" Dean almost died of embarrassment, while Anna was sharing hugs. I was quickly thinking of stabbing myself with that knife.

Dean scratched the back of his neck, and walked over shaking hands with his buddies. He also acted as if nothing had happened, while me on the other hand was still red and having butterflies.

The group talked for a while before they addressed me, " So kid, who are you? Plus Dean, didn't know you were into guys. Gotta say nice choice." Balthazar shot me a look and laughed.

Dean stayed calm, " Pleasee, he is my step-brother. He's gotta live with me till 18, then he is out."

' Okay that hurt,' I said to myself, feeling now agitated at his comment. I was totally being ignored and treated like a child. I finally couldn't take it, the vessel in my head popped. I was going to embarrass Dean Winchester even if it killed me " Heh, you're right," My voice got louder and louder, " We love each other right Dean, and just to show you how much, " I hesitated seeing each one of their faces looking at me like they were constipated, " I will prove it to you, right here right now!" I strode to Dean, grabbed his jaw, stood on my tiptoes, and shoved my soft lips to his.

The taste was sweet, probably because Dean stopped for pie on the way home. I was rough while kissing him, and Dean responded lightly to my kiss. I heard a slight moan come from his throat. I jerked away, with a grin to wide for my face to contain.

Anna was blue, the two other guys were looking at each other as if they were going to die just at the sight of me and dean having our lips locked.

I stepped away from them all, and waved back while I went to my room with pride in my steps.

' Holy crap' Dean screamed in his mind. He has slept with so many people, he's kissed thousands, but that... THAT was new, and definitely something that felt right but forbidden. Dean saw the imperfections in Castiel's kissing technique, but he could fix that in no time.

The turn back to his friend's was quit a sight. " Heh, guess we made him angry when we called him, a ' child' or not ' sexually sophisticated' yet?" Dean tried to chuckle through the awkwardness, but all he got was his friend's nodding back.

Anna cleared her throat and spoke briefly, " It's 5:30 a.m. if you guys wanna watch the Bellator fights on TV." She motioned to the living room and everyone followed.

A few hours later, everyone left happy and oddly fine by the kiss. " Thanks Anna, totally owe you one." Dean breathed out, now not knowing what to do about Cas.

" No prob, just kiss angel boy for me, hm!" A salute came from Anna, and she followed after Balthazar and Mikael.

The apartment was now silent. Dean looked down the corridor to see Cas's room light still on.

While in my room, panic was taking over. I just KISSED , my step-brother Dean. Why? I wasn't thinking clearly. The cut on my palm was so small it stopped bleeding the moment Dean touch it.

"He hates me now!" I yelled while whispering to myself. ' I wasn't thinking, I was just incoherent, but why did I do it?'

A slight knock came to my door, startling the piss out of me. I gulped. I knew once I heard all the sound disappear in the living room, everyone was gone except Dean.

The knock came again, then the door creaked slightly open showing Dean's handsome chiseled jaw. ' Handsome... chiseled?!' I had to blink 25 times just to get it out of my head.

Dean walked in cautiously, eyeing me, me eyeing him. He sat on the bed, not looking up from his palms. " Are you... gay?"

I could have sworn my heart stopped at his question. Out of everything Dean could've said, it was that! I cleared my head, and cleard my throat. Trying so hard not to fidget with the covers of the bed, " I-I a..am gay. yes."

Shock wasn't what was written on Dean's face. He was more understanding, curious, and more importantly nodding about the gay statement, like he knew all along.

A perky smile crossed his lips, showing a bright, white smile. I was sitting patiently for him to do anything but sit beside me and stare. Then, something happened. My stomach blew up from butterflies.

Dean said my name with a light hearted chuckle, and then I was gone. Dean pinned my arms above my head with his left hand, and tilted my chin with his right. I tried to struggle but Dean straddled me, and the more I resisted the more he seem amused and put a harder grip on my hands.

" Dean what are you-" His face got so close. My breath hitched, as I could now smell a sweet scent. I closed my eyes, as Dean's chin nuzzled into my neck, and hot breath tickled my skin.

I re-opened my eyes to find him winking at me, and saying, " Cas, if your going to kiss a guy, do it right." Was all that was spoken, before pink lips covered mine. Taking dominance quickly, Dean swiftly licked my lips for permission to put his tongue in.

When I refused, there was silence. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Dean putting his bottom lip out. ' Is he begging' My mind could only muster that and this, " Dean we can't. Were brothers, it's wrong!"

" Cas, I'm not hittin on you or anything, just teaching you a lesson for embarrassing me today. " I couldn't believe this guy, he was loving this!

A hand tilted my chin making easy access to my mouth. Dean was already kissing me, while our tongues collided. I bucked my hips, trying to at least touch Dean back.

Dean finished kissing me, and left me breathless. I stared back, at his ' Thats a real kiss' look.

" See, not to bad. Now we are even angel boy!" Dean explained, letting go of my hands, and walking away.

Once the door closed, I noticed I wasn't breathing. My heart was beating so loudly that it rung through my ears. I held my lips, still sensing a tingling sensation.

After an hour passed, I laid there mesmerized, still starring up at the blank ceiling. The lack of sleep was know taking it's toll. My eyelids became heavy, and soon I fell asleep, dreaming about Dean and what would've happened if he didn't leave my room tonight.


End file.
